How I Met You
by LionshadeSC
Summary: The way Drakken and Shego first met leading up to the time he hires her as his villain-ness henchwoman. It's the day Drakken's skin turned the strange shade of blue. Horror-struck and grieved by his new transformation, Drew goes to a bar where he meets a beautiful student. A few years later, they bump heads again. oneshot


A grieved Drew Lipsky sighed, glaring forlornly at his skin which now gleamed a strange, pale blue. Not a part of him remained of his normal tinted self. Only his eyes stayed the same.

Drew groaned, reaching across the counter to grab hold of the beer he ordered. He slugged it down, the bitter taste stinging his mouth and throat, sending his stomach into a fit.

Not like he cared. He could care less if he lived or died.

One day he's a normal guy who got fired from his job, the next morning he turns into some blue freak.

Drew pulled his hair down over his shoulder, arms trembling. All day he tested the effects on his skin, but all the readings showed normal. He tried washing it off, scrubbing, waxing, yet nothing worked.

At last, he came to the hard conclusion: He couldn't change it.

Lipsky slammed the cup on the counter. "Another," he ordered to the bartender.

The bar this night didn't contain many people, only a handful. There were a few couples talking together, but most watched the TV or drifted into space. Drew chose to be one which drifted in the torment of his own mind.

A freak. He was a freak. As if he wasn't already.

Mentally wounded, Drew rested his forehead against the counter top, arms covering his head.

"Rough day, huh?"

Turning his head, Drew stared at the one who spoke. He blinked in slight shock as he gazed at a young woman. Hardly even a woman. She looked to be only a young girl. Underage girls weren't allowed in this bar. What were-

"Yeah," he answered gruffly, running a hand through his hair, "rough day."

She blinked in understanding, a faint, brief smile touching her face so it seemed almost a dream. Her hand moved up to her head, flipping her long raven hair back. In the light it almost gleamed a strange emerald. Trick of the light. "Don't I know it." She claimed the barstool next to him. Tapping on the counter, the girl got the attention of the bartender. "A dry one," risking a glance to the stranger next to her, head still lowered on the counter "and one for him," she added with a sympathetic smile.

"Sure thing miss," he answered, turning away.

Drew watched her. She looked back to him, her sharp green eyes glimmering. She crossed her legs, studying him steadily as he slowly lifted himself up when the glass slid towards him.

"Thanks," he said to her, sipping the drink. It boiled down fire hot in his throat, leaving a scourge of flame to his boiling stomach.

"I can tell when someone needs one," she answered. Drew looked over her again, studied the slim figure of her pale shoulders, the brightness of her plasma green tube top. Rolling his head, the blue man studied her with confusion.

"What's an underage brat doing in here anyway?" he questioned blankly, not really interested in the face she even _was _underage here.

Her eyes flashed. She slammed her glass down a little hard, "Okay, _technically_, I'm turning 20 in a week. I am a full adult and when you're saving a city on a daily basis, I think its okay to take a break now and then." She leaned back, glaring, challenging him to try and kick her out.

Eh, not like he cared.

Drew blinked at her. "Saving the city?"

She sighed, a little annoyed as she found herself caught up in revealing her personal life, "Yeah, my brothers and I save Go City from a bunch of villains who try to take over the world." The young woman rolled her eyes. "They're all failures -duh-, it almost makes me want to be a villain so I can show 'em how it's really done." She smirked, glancing over to her new drinking buddy.

Drew blinked, his mind beginning to stir in confusion from the alcohol. "That's cool. But what's the underage superhero doing at a bar?"

The girl threw a glare at him, "_Shh_!" she silenced, her brows furrowing down in a slight anger. "I totally deserve tonight; gimme a break!"

Chuckling lightly, Drew slouched on his stool. He sipped more of his drink, mind fuzzy. He turned more towards her, holding out a blue hand, "My name's Drew."

She stared at him for a moment, observing his blue hand, before shaking holding her green tinted one out. Again, probably the lighting in this quaky bar. "Shego," she introduced.

"Shego where? Where's she going? Shego-ing. I'll call you that now." Drakken slurred in amusement.

The girl watched him with eyebrows lifted. She sat back a little, smirking. "You're funny when you're drunk."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am," he laughed, looking to her dazedly.

Rolling her eyes, the girl turned back to her drink.

(**)

The next morning, Drew groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head with one hand. What a night. The sunlight coming in through the room sent flashes up pain through his head.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Her jerked, looking over to the sarcastic girl from last night. She looked up from her morning coffee, holding the paper in one hand. She sipped some. "Bout time you woke up."

Drew stared. He did a brief check to make sure he was clothed. "Uh, what are you doing here? We- We didn't do. . . Did we-?!"

Shego broke into spontaneous laughter. "Oh, _ha_! As if!" She flipped her hair back. "No you just got like super super drunk. I woulda felt guilty if I left you there, so I took you home."

Irritated, he demanded, "How do you know where I live?"

"I asked you. You just spilled everything to me. Good thing I'm a superhero, or you'd be screwed." She smirked to herself, going back to the paper with near uninterested eyes.

Drew stared at her blankly before lifting himself from the couch. "Well, uh, thanks."

She shrugged, standing up as she got the cue to leave. The newspaper folded in her small hands, "No problem. Thanks for not kicking me out of the bar." She approached him, touching a tender spot just below his eye, "And thanks for that."

He blinked, "Uh, for what?"

A coy smile crept up her face, "Eh, you'll find out sooner or later. Later blue dude."

Drew started, screaming out. "Now hold on a minute!" She turned, waiting expectantly. He flustered, "You! Wait right there! I want to know what's wrong with my face!"

He hurried into the bathroom, staring in the mirror.

Drew's breath caught. Curving below his left eye, a fresh wound seeped of puss. He stared, reaching up to touch it, wincing at the quick flash of pain that darted from that small scrape. It'd probably scar.

Great. Not only was he a blue freak, he had the scar to boot.

"How- How'd it get there?!" he demanded to Shego, whipping around as she leaned against the doorframe. She smiled gently at him.

"You got it quite honorably actually. You kind of got in a fight so the owner kicked you out. I thought it was pretty cool." Her dark lips smiled.

"Honorable? An honorable fight? How?" he demanded, watching her icily.

A bigger grin curled up her face, showing her teeth, "Some sleaze came up. Started flirting on me, right? But you got all protective and started threatening for him to stay away. He didn't listen, then this turned in to that. The guy whipped out a knife and sliced you there. You gave him a pretty good punch too. That's when the owner came out and broke it up."

Drew stared. He never though he would be the kind of person to pick fights in bars. "R-Really? I did that?"

"Now don't get a swelled head!" she snapped. "I could have taken that guy no problem!" Drew could swear he saw her hands start glowing a bright green.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Sure, whatever."

He brushed past her, rather proud of himself now. Shego scoffed, turning around as she stared after him. "Anyway, I think I'll head home now. Brothers are probably wondering where I went. They'd probably kill me if I said I spent the night at a guy's house."

Drew laughed. He bit his lip at the awkward tension in the room. He rocked on his feet as he observed the dread which easily read in the young girl's eyes. She started to leave when he called out, remembering his question from last night, "You said you don't want to be a hero, right?"

Shego turned, raising a dark eyebrow at his question, slightly surprised he remembered that much of last night. "It is getting a little dull," she admit, giving a gentle shrug of her shoulders. "My brothers are idiots too; they'd probably kill each other if I didn't keep them in line. They never really notice me though. They never thank me for anything. I feel really. . . useless." Her eyes adverted downward; she didn't like opening up like this. It made her feel vulnerable.

The blue skinned scientist nodded in understanding, "Then you should go for being a villainess. You don't seem like the kind of person who should be held back from what you want to do." His skin flushed lightly as the conversation began to swell into deeper waters. "You're probably a very talented woman. I'm sure most villains would accept you as a henchwoman or assistant, even. What are you interested in?"

Shego seemed a little embarrassed, "I've always enjoyed fighting," she admit shyly, smirking as she thought of the spars she did with her brothers, how she always won. When they were younger, she used to think they were going easy on her, yet it became obvious they weren't when bruises and scrapes started coming from their scuffles.

Drew smiled, "Security then, maybe? You could help battle the arch foes!"

The girl blinked, considering the idea. Her mind drifted into thought of how her life would change. She would need to change everything about her lifestyle drastically. Nothing would ever be the same. She would go head to head against her brothers, maybe even need to fight to the death with them.

Prison also came to mind, but she could always break out herself with her plasma. Or if she had the right connections . . .

It would be totally worth it. She hated staying in the same place for too long. Being a villain meant she could go where she wanted, do whatever she wanted and be friends with anyone.

She frowned for a moment. Villains couldn't usually have friends. . .

No matter. Not like _she _had any.

"You really think so?" she asked, looking hopefully to him, a new glow in her eyes.

"Totally!" he smiled, pulling his longer hair back into a ponytail.

Shego lifted her eyes in thought. "It sounds promising." She fixed her sharp orbs on him. "You're not a villain, are you?"

Lipsky stared at her for a moment before breaking into loud guffaws of laughter. "No! No I'm probably not smart enough to do that! I might be able to pull it off, but I doubt it."

"You should consider it," she decided, approaching him. She gestured to him, "You could work the look with your skin and all."

Drew flinched, still hurt by his sudden, random transformation. "Mmm," he grunted, looking to his pale azure hands. "It didn't happen intentionally though."

She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "Even more reason. You should go for it."

He blinked, tilting his head. "Really?"

She shrugged, "Well, if you have the right motives, sure."

Drew thought, feeling the familiar, turning anger for Possible. He could use that anger, turn it against him, create the villain which thrived beneath his exterior.

He could do it.

"I'll think about it," he said, looking back to her.

She smiled, "Good enough for me." Shego offered another faint smile, "Well, I better be off doc. I need to find some work as a villainess."

Drew blinked. "Just like that? You're going to drop everything in your life? Just like that?"

Shego turned her head over her shoulder as she reached the door. "Just like that. I don't like to think about my decisions; I might accidentally back out."

The girl winked, "Thanks for the advice Doc. Later."

(*five years later*)

The newly named Drakken sat at his desk, writing furiously as he worked the equations. Just recently he moved out to a bigger apartment in Middleton so he could transform it into a lair. The last apartment he lived in proved to be _way _too small, so he needed something bigger.

He took Shego's example, deciding to take the twisted road rather than the straight and narrow. Being evil was much more fun. His freedom stretched limitless. No one could tell him what to do.

After a few years, he realized he would need some henchmen. He worked for five years, building up his money pile so he could pay for all of it. He didn't have much, but it was enough. He could make it work.

He left out fliers in evil cafes, asking for henchpeople. He was hoping for muscular men, men who could help him and keep out an unnecessary foes who might stumble his way.

Drakken wanted attention from the public. He _craved _their fear.

He didn't look up as he heard the door to his office open. Drakken caught the sharp sound of heels clicking on his floor, much unlike the dull thud of boots he was used to. A sharp voice asked, "Hey, is this the lair of 'Drakken?"

"Yes it is," he looked up finally, his voice faltering. His eyes widened; it took all his willpower not to drop his jaw in shock.

"Shego?" he asked, voice trembling.

"_Drew Lipsky_?" she gasped. The flier she held drifted to the floor. "You- I- _What_?!"

Drakken stared over her. After five years, she'd definitely filled out. Her curves were more obvious, the strange tint of her skin even more beautiful.

The young girl he met five years ago _definitely _grew up.

He stood, walking around his desk to approach her. He could feel her eyes on him as well, seeing how he'd changed over the years. "I can't believe it's you!" he stammered, feeling like he was meeting an old friend (he didn't have many of those).

Shego stared over him. She recognized the scar from that night, bringing a faint smile on her lips. "So you moved out of your old apartment?"

"Yeah it wasn't big enough," he dismissed, still mooning over her.

Okay, only one way to say it: Shego was _hot_.

She snapped her fingers at him in irritation, right in front of his eyes so her jerked at the sudden movement. "Hey, my face is up here."

He shook his head, "Uh, sorry. But you, uh, you want to be a henchma -woman!" he quickly corrected. "Henchwoman?"

Shego shrugged. Drakken tried not to notice how her bright green tanktop showed off her cleavage quite well. He also desperately tried not to stare at the black shorts she wore which complimented her smooth legs.

_Don't be a creep, Drakken. She's like 20 years younger than you! Well, only like 13, but whatever. Same thing. _

"Yeah thought I might give it a try. I've been doing a lot of theft over the year so I'm a good errand runner when we would be low on cash," Shego answered easily, obviously pleased with herself in her accomplishments.

In that moment Drakken wanted to marry her.

"You're hired," he decided instantly. He knew he could trust Shego; she proved that five years ago when she brought him home.

Shego didn't question him, "Cool. I'll go get my stuff then."

He nodded, going back to his desk so he could work on the paperwork, "Okay. I'll see you later then."

Shego left. When they were out of each other's sight, both couldn't help but bite their lip, smile, then do a quick little dance of excitement with their feet.

Whether they would acknowledge it or not, they just made a friend.

**(**)**

**I am going through a total phase for these two xD i've written like 5 fanfics for them in about a week. and just when i think i can stop and move on to other fanfics, a new idea comes along and i need to get it OUT OF MY HEAD xD**

**ok and i knooowwww that Drakken didn't know about Shego's family, and there's probably several plotholes in here but i'm going to jump on the 'thisismyfanfictionandicandow hatiwant' rocket and not care about any complaints you have in that area xD**

**other critiques are welcome such as spelling/grammer, how the plotline worked and good stuff like that xD**

**one thing that i would really like critique on is whether it felt like the 2 weirdo couple were in character. in most fanfics i'll thrive for that. ;p so help me out there because if i know what i'm doing wrong/right then i can work to make them better! :D **

**thanks guyz! i'll be uploading another of these 2 in a min ;p thanks for reading! **


End file.
